


Whatever You Need

by BillHadersLamestFan (JenTheSnarryShipper)



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Barry (TV 2018), Emmy Awards RPF, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Bisexual, F/M, I'msorryBillHader, Kink, One Shot, Sex, Smut, dirtytalk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSnarryShipper/pseuds/BillHadersLamestFan
Summary: You and Bill Hader have been working together, and now you're really hitting it off.  This is a version where you are female, but I plan on making a male version too.  I DON'T KNOW BILL HADER.  I don't make any money off of this so please just enjoy the smut.  I wish I knew him though!





	Whatever You Need

_Whatever You Need_

* * *

“You know what I think it is?” You overhear Bill talking to Finn Wolfhard, who he ran into at the Emmys, just after the award ceremony has ended. “Well, you definitely didn’t win for your looks…” Finn jokes. Bill shoots him an eye-roll and says, “_Nevertheless_, I think it was the brilliancy of everyone else around me. We all work together _so_ well. It wasn’t just _me_, you know? They should give _everyone_ this award.” He holds it close, shaking his head. “It shouldn’t be just me.”

You get swept away by the bustling crowd, and besides, you don’t want Bill to know that you’re watching. You were invited by him personally, as his assistant on the show _Barry_. You were so shocked by the invitation—you thought that these seats were exclusively for movie stars, or at least, well-known individuals. Certainly not personal assistants.

On top of that, for being a personal assistant for Bill, it hasn’t even been…well…_personal_. 

Then again, when you start to think about it, you _have_ had a lot of conversations with him about his passions, and you’ve shared a bit about yourself, too. It’s difficult to be really candid, especially since he’s technically your boss. Mostly, you both would bond over how tired you were, or things about the show and its creative aspects. You’d always laugh at his ridiculous jokes, and you’d throw in some of your own. Lately, you’ve even noticed him approaching you a bit more for lunch breaks.

You suppose he's actually been closer with you than a lot of the other members of the team, actually. 

Regardless, Bill Hader has always been such a hero to you—which sounds cheesy, but it’s true. You’ve struggled with anxiety all your life, and seeing him perform on Saturday Night Live, knowing that he dealt with his anxiety through that, it gave you so much hope. It’s like actors never talk about how anxious they are, or how scared they are—they only talk about the good stuff. And Bill Hader…he isn’t afraid to talk about the stuff that’s difficult.

You are thinking about all of this, a little out of place in this glamorous scene, trying not to look for Bill and just enjoy yourself. You are offered some champagne by an outstretched hand. 

“Oh, is that—” You begin to ask if it’s for you, until you realize that Bill Hader is standing right in front of you. “…for me?” You breathe, smiling like an idiot. “Oh, hi Bill!”

He’s smiling too, especially when he sees you smiling. “Hey—I’m so glad you could make it! Here, I brought you some _champagne_.” He says that last word in a funny voice, raising his eyebrows. You laugh. You take the glass, trying to steady your shaking hand. 

“I’m so happy for you, Bill. Congratulations—it’s so well-deserved.” You take a sip of the drink, which helps to ease your anxiety a little. Bill takes a sip of his drink too, and just says, “Thanks!” He seemed a little overwhelmed. You can’t blame him for that. There are so many people around, and they all seem to want something, like an interview, or a word with the winners. His eyes are darting, but he’s trying to focus.

“I also wanted to say,” you put a hand on his arm briefly, “thank you _so_ much for inviting me. I never would have thought I would be invited to something like this. Especially, you know, as your PA.” His eyes are on you now, and you remove your hand. 

He smiles gently at you. “That’s really sweet of you to say. But honestly, if it wasn’t for you, I don’t think I would have gotten through most days on set.” He looks down for a moment, “It’s been difficult, being away from my family.” He’s surprised at himself for getting emotional. 

“Bill…” His eyes go to yours, with some tears building in them. It makes you want to cry too. “I’m so sorry. This must be so hard for you. Everyone wanting to talk to you…” You look down, shaking your head. “You should go to them. Right now. Hell, I’ll cover for you.” You give him a sympathetic smile.

He looks at you with a surprised expression, just frozen in place. You start again, “I mean, if you want to go, you can go—you already won, right?” You try to smile, but you’re sure you probably just look anxious.

Someone comes by with a tray, and Bill takes your champagne and sets both your drinks down. You’re so shocked at that point, that when he hugs you tightly, you forget how to breathe. You think you might even be blacking out. But you hear Bill whisper in your name in your ear, and then he says, “Will you be here for me when I get back?” He smells beautiful, if that were possible. Like seduction and clean clothes.

You are absolutely speechless. You swallow and hug him back, and you manage to say, “Yes—I’ll be here. Whatever you need, Bill.” He holds you tightly, then he slowly retreats back a bit. You’re both a little teary-eyed. He mouths, _thank you_, and starts to turn around. You’re sure that you look like a sappy idiot.

Then, you have an idea. You tap him on the shoulder, and you whisper in his ear, “Hey—wait. You want me to sneak you out?”

He turns around, one eyebrow raised. “How in the _hell_ would you do that?” He starts laughing. You laugh with him. 

You bite your lip. “I’d…uh…hmm. Distract everyone?”

He starts laughing into his palm, face turning a little pink. “You know how many _people_ are here?! What would you even do?!” You both laugh together. 

You put your finger on your chin, really thinking about it. “I’d…uhm…hey! I could make-out with someone! Someone really famous, who won an Emmy.” Bill cocks his head to the side, actually considering the idea. Then, you realize what you just said, and you feel your face getting red hot.

Bill doesn’t seem to notice, though, as he’s looking around, squinting. He starts to laugh, and says with a disgusted voice, “But _who_, right? I mean, most men…and women here, the winners…they’re like, twice your age, maybe more.” Your face has calmed down a bit when he looks at you, thank god. 

You cross your arms nervously, “Oh, uh, I tend to like older men or women anyway. They’re much more mature. Since I’m bi, I guess I could make out with a woman—that would _really_ get people going!” You start to laugh hard, and you realize that Bill is nearly falling down with laughter. 

“Do you realize that _all_ men are immature, no matter what age they are?” He says between fits of laughter. His smile is contagious. “You’re probably better off with women—then again, they are so…” He makes a face.

“Sneaky.” You finish. He nods, and says energetically, “Yes! That’s it! Exactly why I’m single again!” You nod. 

“It’s like, they want to either drive you crazy, manipulate you, or both.” You add, kind of wishing you had some of that champagne from earlier. 

Bill nods, giggling a bit, which you find incredibly sexy. You know that your panties are absolutely soaked at this point, between hugging Bill Hader, and conversing with Bill Hader. You shift a little.

Then, he says, “God, I don’t know what I would do without you.” The look he gives you is very intense, bordering sexy. Who are you kidding—it _is_ sexy. 

Your breathing quickens, and you lick your lips. “Well, distraction or not—you should go see your kids. Spend some time with them.”

He nods, looking down. Then, when he looks back up at you, it’s like the noise around you disappears. He brushes a hand on yours, and asks you softly in your ear, “Can I call you, after this?”

You are having that feeling again, where you might black out. “Yes…anytime.”

Then, just like that, he waves to you, smiling, already walking toward the exit. He waves to everyone else as well, going toward the car he arrived in.

**BH/BH/BH/BH/BH**

It’s only a few days later until Bill calls you. When you see his name on your phone, you nearly drop it. You grab it, almost cursing. “Hello?”

“Hey!” Bill says your name warmly. “I was thinking, uh, before we start again—on set I mean—would you want to maybe get dinner with me? I know a _fabulous_ McDonald’s down the street.” 

You laugh hard, “Of course…I’d love to get dinner with you.” You add, “But _only_ if it’s Burger King.”

You make him laugh back at you, “You just want one of those hats, don’t you?” He chuckles.

You laugh back, glad you’re sitting down, otherwise your knees might have given out. His laugh does things to you it shouldn’t. “You figured me out.”

“What time is good for you, maybe 6:30 tonight? I can pick you up at your place.” He says with a glimmer of suggestion in his voice. “I know a great place downtown—it isn’t Burger King, and they don’t have any hats, but it’s pretty delicious.”

“Sure. Eh, it’s okay. Hats aren’t a deal-breaker for me.” You say, chuckling. “Would you say this place is pretty casual, or more like, fancy casual?”

“Hmm…I’d go with casual. I’m definitely not wearing a suit, if that’s what you mean.”

“Oh, good.” You say, “I’m definitely down for casual. I’ll see you tonight, then, Bill.” You smile. 

You can almost hear him smile, and you noticed he kind of sounded relieved when you were happy this was a casual dinner place. 

“Can’t wait. See you.” He hangs up.

It’s a good thing that it’s almost 2pm right now, because you have no idea what you’re going to wear. It’s the perfect amount of time to shower, pick out your outfit, and try not to have a heart attack. _And_ ring up your best friend, because you’re so giddy—you hope you won’t puke.

**BH/BH/BH/BH/BH**

You are officially ready, and it’s 6:15 PM. You were actually ready at like, 5:30, but, you just slipped on your outfit so that it would look nice tonight. 

Though, you figured that Bill wouldn’t care about that kind of thing. He seems like the kind of guy who’s more into personality—he seems so genuine and humble.

You’ve decided to go with all black—which is what you typically wear, anyway. A black, frilly top, that only showed a little cleavage, and some worn black denim jeggings, with your favorite pair of black shoes—the ones that have a little heel with the cute shoelaces.

You hear the doorbell ring at 6:25. You smooth your hair, and open the door. The sight of him actually takes your breath away. 

“Wow,” he says, mirroring your thoughts. “You look _amazing_.” You notice that he’s holding a bouquet of vivid flowers. Bill looks good in anything—and you know that, because you’ve literally seen him in sweats before—but he looks especially great tonight, wearing a black button up long-sleeve shirt, and some nice jeans, with black sneakers. 

You have to clear your throat. “T-thanks, Bill. Wow, you look great too.” You pause, when he hands you the flowers. You know they’re for you, but you still ask out of courtesy, “Wait, are those for me?” 

He smiles, “Yeah. You really helped me out the other night—I had a wonderful time with my daughters, and I really needed to see them.”

You take them and close your eyes, smelling them. “They’re beautiful. Thank you. Oh, let me put them in water—come in. It’s probably nothing compared to your place—pretty much a shoebox.” You say, grabbing a cup (because you don’t have a vase) and filling it with water. 

Bill comes into your apartment, something you thought would never happen. He looks around—you notice his face lights up when he sees your movie collection. “You still have _tapes_? Rare ones, too! Man. That really brings me back.”

You laugh, “I know, it’s really old-school. Honestly, I would buy more blu-rays, but there’s something about watching something on tape that’s really special to me.” You grab some scissors and carefully cut the ends of the flowers.

He turns around, looking at the glass you put the flowers in, smiling at the choice of a simple glass. “Well, if you want to borrow any of mine, you’re welcome to. I have _so_ many blu-rays. And not _just_ the ones I helped to make.” He jokes.

You shake your head, grabbing your purse. “Are you into video games? I have a SEGA over there, and a Super Nintendo.” You point to it on your floor, next to the couch.

He snorts, “I suck at video games—I never had the patience for them. But that is _super_ cool you have the classics. I don’t think I know anyone who still plays those.”

You open the door, “Well, thanks. I think.” You chuckle. “Should we get going?”

Bill nods, watching you as you lock the door behind you. 

He has an uber waiting for both of you outside, waiting to take you to the restaurant. “So, where are we going?” You say excitedly. 

He puts his hand on yours, “It’s so great—it’s called The Jazz House. There’s always some sort of live performance around 7:30ish, while people eat. Do you like Jazz?” He says a little nervously. 

“Oh yes! I’m not extremely familiar with tons of Jazz, but I have seen B.B. King before—”

He cuts you off, gripping your hand. His eyes go wide. “You’ve _seen B.B. King?!_” 

You smile widely and nod. “It was a long time ago, but yes. Let’s see…I’m 27 now, and I saw him when I was 12, I believe.” 

“Holy shit.” He removes his hand. “That makes me feel…how did you put it at the Emmys? ‘Mature.’” He laughed. 

You bite your lip and nod, “Well, most people around my age would say, ‘who’s B.B. King?’ And that’s the _real_ tragedy.” 

You love laughing with Bill—it seems like conversation just flows with him. 

The waiter greets Bill just like he’s anyone else, but they obviously know each other. Bill says to you that he’s been here many times, and he likes how people don’t treat him like he’s a big celebrity, because that’s not how he feels on the inside. 

Sitting down at the little table, he orders exactly what you picked. Chicken strips and fries. 

“No way!” You exclaim, throwing him a little off guard. “That’s what I want too! How did you know?”

That just gets him going again, “Wait, this’ll be the real test…” He looks into your eyes. “What are you getting to drink?”

You lean in a little, feeling a bit more at ease and confident. “You first.”

He squints his eyes. Without blinking, he says, “Vodka on the rocks.”

You break the gaze and huff. “Cranberry vodka.”

He snaps his fingers, “Aw, so close!”

You both forget the waiter is there, but he gets your order, and smiles at you both. “Right away, Mr. Hader and Miss.”

“Is that really your favorite drink?” You ask, sipping your water. He nods, sipping his too.

“Yep. It’s what I always get.”

“It seems like they know you. Do you come here often?” You ask, feeling more at ease with every minute passing by. 

“Yeah, I do. Most of the time I’ll sit at the bar and listen to some music. It gives me some inspiration when I have a writing block.” His eyes look shiny with the light reflecting from the centerpiece upon the table, and you find it easy to be open with Bill. 

You nod, “I know what you mean. Sometimes, I go to cafes and listen to music, and that really helps. It’s not the same as live music, but I’m a coffee junkie.”

His eyebrows raise. “Oh, you write, too?”

You give a soft smile, “I’m working on a novel. I’ve published small articles, nothing major, but I’ve been working on this one for a while.”

He leaned in. You’re actually grateful he’s putting his elbows on the table—you’ve never been into that kind of etiquette that makes you feel uncomfortable. “Well, now you’ve got me curious. What’s it about?”

You clear your throat. “It’s fiction, of course, but we all know there’s truth behind fiction. When I was in college, I came out as bi, and I fell in love with my best friend. 

She was a lot of my firsts: first party, first drinking buddy, first study group. Stuff like that. So, I tell her I have feelings for her after I come out. And, we stay friends for a while, but, I end up having to tell her I can’t be friends with her anymore, because I’ve fallen in love with her. 

So, my book is actually going to be two parts. The second half, I haven’t written—and I’m not telling anyone what it’s about until it’s finished. The first part is about a character who goes through similar things I went through. I really want it to help anyone who went through the same thing. It’s really difficult, and I wish there had been something like that for me when I was going through it.”

You realize that you’ve been talking for a semi-large chunk of time—and the waiter brings your drinks. Bill is looking at you with admiration and genuinely smiling, not even reaching for his drink. 

“Sorry, I kind of went on there. So, what things do you write about? Other than _Barry_, of course.” You smile, sipping your drink.

He shakes his head a little, as if he was caught in your gaze, and your story. “Oh—gosh, don’t apologize! That’s such an amazing idea. It’s so relatable. Even to someone who isn’t lgbt, you know? Like, just having a crush on anyone who doesn’t reciprocate that love, it’s pretty heartbreaking.” He takes a small swig of his drink.

You smile, “Yes, exactly! I figure, I can really reach a lot of people. Not to talk about work or anything, but,” you pause, “one of the reasons why I love working on sets is because of all the creativity in the air. It’s like I get my buzz from work.” You see Bill nodding.

“Yeah, that’s how I feel too. Oh—and right now, I’m just solely focused on _Barry_ in terms of writing. There are a lot of other ideas I’ve been toying with, but nothing seems to stick.” They bring out the food, and it kind of breaks the trance of your conversation. 

“This looks great.” You say, eating a fry. You watch him grab a chicken strip and eat nearly half of it at once. You’re relieved that he isn’t one of those people who uses a fork and knife for everything. 

He notices you staring. “What?” He says kind of playfully.

You shake your head, grabbing another fry, “Oh, it’s just, I was thinking how relieved I am. I was kind of nervous about tonight.”

He chewed and swallowed, “I was too. Not so much anymore.” He gave you one of those beautiful smiles, looking straight into your soul. God, you could just melt with that look in his blue eyes. 

“Yeah…you’re really easy to talk to.” You smile back, and then there’s a band that gets on the stage. Perfect timing. Bill gives you a look, like, ‘it’s about to start.’ You look to the stage, and keep eating and drinking.

You listen to the music, finally done with your meal, Bill cracking a few jokes in between. He suddenly stands up, offering his hand. “Would you like to dance?”

You instinctively take his hand. You realize how close you are to him. “Uhm, yes. I have to warn you, I’m not a very good dancer. But I’d love to dance with you.” You blush. You feel the heat radiate from him, just holding his hand.

He scoffs, “It’s okay, it’s a slow song. Nothing crazy, right?” You nod and he takes you to the dance floor. It’s small, and there are a few couples, but not many.

He easily slips his hand on your waist, holding your other hand in his. You look up at him, and he looks just as gorgeous as before, but there’s something about being touched by him that sets you ablaze. 

You decide to lean against his chest, since he’s so tall. You’re tall as well, but he is at least two inches taller. He lets go of your hand and wraps his warm arms around you as you sway. You lean up to his ear, “I’ve been meaning to tell you something.”

“Hmm?” He murmured in your ear, which makes you shiver, feeling pleasant everywhere. 

“I uhm, I overheard what you said to Finn at the Emmys.”

He laughed softly, “That I didn’t win for my looks?”

You laugh too, “No, no, not that. I heard you say that you couldn’t win without everyone else helping you—that everyone should win an award.”

“Oh, that.” Bill said, actually blushing, though you can’t see it.

“I’ve been wanting to tell you…you’re really humble. And so kind to others. Even though everyone in LA seems to want a piece of you, or an imitation, or…something.” Your arms tighten around his back. “You’ve stayed so genuine to who you are. I really admire that about you, Bill.”

Bill takes a moment, and you feel his Adam’s apple bob against your skin. His breath is hot on your ear, and he’s holding you up against him. You’re hardly swaying anymore. 

He whispers your name hotly into your ear, and he kisses your cheek. “That’s one of the sweetest things anyone’s said to me…” You melt as his lips inch closer to yours, kissing your face. He whispers your name again. And again.

You tilt your head, and when he presses his lips against yours, it’s like fire. Your hands are squeezing his shirt. You’re moving your lips against his, and it feels right, like you don’t know why you haven’t been doing this earlier. 

Bill can’t stop kissing you, even after the song switches to something more upbeat, and others join the dance floor. He puts a hand on your right cheek and moans into the kiss, and you feel your tongues touching. Your tongues are dancing with each other, and you don’t want it to stop.

Suddenly, you’re parting, because you both are panting for breath. You realize, you must have been kissing for…a minute? Thirty seconds? Five minutes? 

Time is lost, because now he’s moving some hair out of your face, giving you a last quick kiss before pulling you off the dance floor. You gladly go with him. You know he said something, but everything is loud. 

“W-what?” You say. He says softly in your ear, “Would you like to come home with me?”

You are lost in his gaze, in his intense passionate look he’s giving you. You smile softly and nod, “Yes…please.” His pupils dilate at your words. It’s like you’re mirroring each other in your emotions, because he says, “Thank god.”

As he pays the bill at the front, leaving a generous tip for the waiter, he clasps your hand. For a moment he pulls out his phone, and a couple of minutes later, your eyes trying to adjust to the dark city again, an uber arrives.

You get in first, and Bill accompanies you. You can’t stop smiling. He tells the driver to go to his place. 

“That place was amaz—” His lips crush yours, and you moan against his mouth, grabbing his shirt, just anything you can reach. You put another hand on his leg, which makes him French-kiss you. His hands are pulling you close. 

Leaving you breathless, he looks at you and says against your lips, “You’re amazing.”

That makes you blush from your cheeks to your toes. You shiver. 

The driver breaks the spell, announcing, “We’re here, Mr. Hader.” Bill gives him a generous tip, says “Thank you,” and Bill leads you to his condo.

Bill’s warmth in the elevator just makes you want to fuck him right then and there, and you get the same feeling from him. He looks a little tense, actually. You figure, maybe he’s just trying to hold back until you get to his room.

Finally, you get to his door, and he’s unlocking it. You don’t even get a chance to see the place before you’re kissing him again. Your instincts were right before—he was trying to hold back, and not fuck you in the elevator. 

“_Bill_…” You moan in his ear, as he kisses your neck against the door. He smells you and moans, “Mmm…” he whispers your name sexily. “You smell so good.”

You feel your sex tingle. You lick his neck, kissing him, biting him. You rake your nails down his back through his shirt. “Bill, please, _please_…”

“How long?” He grunts, grabbing your ass through your jeans.

You whimper, looking into his eyes, following him, wherever he’s taking you. “Ever since I got to really know you…too long. You?”

He pauses at his bedroom door, looking at you, stroking your face. “Far before the Emmys.” You nod, swallowing, “That’s good.” He smiles. 

Leading you into his bedroom with his hands connected to yours, he spins and places you onto the bed. He bends down on his knees, taking off your shoes. 

“Bill—I want…” you lick your lips, “would you let me suck you first?” He looks at you darkly, dropping your other shoe. He never breaks your gaze as he takes off your socks, then unzips your pants. “Bill…” you choke on your own breath, gasping for air. 

He comes up to kiss you softly on the lips at first. “Let me.” He breathes, pulling down your pants. 

“O-oh-kay, oh fuck…” You breathe, watching him. He looks at how wet your soaking panties are. He buries his nose into your covered folds and hums. “_Mmmmm_…”

You could cum just from the sight of him doing that. But then he pulls down your panties, throwing them somewhere. He looks at you right in the eyes and murmurs, “So wet for me.” Then he licks a stripe up your clit. 

Your hands are clutching the sheets. He licks you and sucks your clit. “I’ll cum, if you—don’t stop!” You whimper, one hand reaching Bill’s head. You comb through his brown hair, and his tongue enters your pussy. Your eyes roll back, and you cum immediately from what he’s doing with his tongue. You jolt, clasping his hair, letting out a scream of his name. 

You’re out of breath, looking down at him—lapping up your fluids. “God, you taste so good.” 

You pull him up, grasping at the shirt on his shoulder, and give him a searing kiss. He kisses you back fiercely and unbuckles his belt, unzipping his pants. You break from him, and flip your positions.

“No, this part is mine.” You say, grabbing his hard dick through his pants. You feel it pulsing. You look at him, and he’s completely entranced by you. “Yes, all yours.” 

You make sure to take off your shirt and bra first, and he takes off his. You notice that he’s kicked off his shoes and taken off his socks somehow. You bring his pants all the way down to his feet, crumpled, and you push them aside. You focus on your prize. 

His cock is tenting in his boxers. You can feel him watching you as you bring his boxers down. You lick your lips at the sight of his big cock. God, it must be 6 inches. Maybe 7. 

You grasp it at the base, looking up at him, and lick his balls. He throws his head back and groans in pleasure as you suck each ball. 

  
Then, you did what he did to you earlier (to your clit). You lick the base of his cock, trailing all the way to the tip, and you suck just there. Fuck, he tastes good. You close your eyes and suck more of him. He places a hand on the back of your head, in your hair. “Oh…my…_god…_” He groans, almost whining, his hand shaking. He’s trying not to pound your face, just barely moving. 

Hearing him like that turns you on, so you swirl your tongue around his dick. You pull off only for a moment, to tell him, “I love how you taste, Bill.” His eyes look almost dangerous. You go back to sucking, looking into his eyes. 

“Oh yessss….” Bill seethes. He warns you, “I’m close…so fucking close…if you keep…doing that!” He throws his head back. 

You want him to cum in your mouth, down your throat. You let him push your face down, so that his cock is buried deep in you. You feel his dick spasm, giving you his semen, oh god, it’s so hot. 

You come up for air after he whispers your name, over and over, and he kisses you deeply. You grab his cock again and stroke it while you kiss. He smiles. You smile back into the kiss. 

You both silently move upward, and he rests you on the bed, on your back. He’s so strong. You’ve always known that, but now looking at his built body, feeling him ease you down, you feel even more turned on. Your pussy is tightening inside at its core in anticipation. 

He kisses you down your face, and your neck, sucking at your nipples. 

“Bill…” You whisper, rutting against his cock, which is up against your wet sex. He practically whimpers your name. He looks at you, and you nod. You whisper in his ear, “It’s okay, I’m on the pill.”

He smiles warmly and says, “I don’t think we’ll need any lube.” He reaches down with one hand, smearing some of your juices onto his dick. You gasp, “I know…I just…really, really want you.”

He holds your face in both his hands. “I really want you too.” He kisses you, but it’s different this time. More sensual, tender. Loving. That’s when he starts to slide in. Your noses are touching, mouths parted. Breathing hard, he’s clenching his teeth, “Oh _fuck_…you’re so fucking _tight_…”

You rub your hands down the sides of his body, nails lightly raking him. “You’re the biggest I’ve had, Bill.”

That makes him pause and shudder, looking at you darkly again. You feel him fully slide into you, and neither of you can hold back your moans. Your legs are spread wide apart, and you rise up against him. “Oh, Bill! Oh my god! Please…” He thrusts against you as you beg, “I’ll do anything, just keep going...” You say, unsure of where that came from. Not that it wasn’t true.

Bill likes it though, you can tell, because his entire body jolts at your words. He groans into your ear, your name, and oh god. You clench and he thrusts again, and again, and again. 

You wrap your legs around his waist. Your hands are in his hair, his in yours. You feel him losing control. 

You hear him make sounds you’ve never heard a man make before. Just pure lust and sex, noises only meant for a lover to hear. You kiss his neck, biting him a little. 

“_Never stop…_” you say, in the heat of the moment. He’s just as taken as you are, breathing unevenly into your ear, “_I’ll fuck you forever…_”

Your moans rise and fall, you keep saying, “_yes!_” You hear the slapping of your skin against his as his hips snap over and over again, fucking you to the hilt with his dick.

You whisper in his ear how much you love his dick fucking you, how big he is, and that just makes him fuck you even wilder, even faster. Harder.

You hardly recognize your own voice right before you’re to the brink of climax. “OH BILL! I’M FUCKING COMING!”

He puts a finger on your clit, and you tighten around him. He holds you close and snaps his hips again, shivering, shaking. “I’m coming too, oh fuck, oh _fuck_!” He whines in your ear, biting your neck. 

You feel him bite your neck, and it’s all too much, all too hot—you whimper loudly, “_I-fucking-love-you!_”

You feel him lengthen in you, shooting his semen deep in your pussy, filling you up. You spasm with him, holding him close, as your bodies move together. Then, he whispers in your ear, “Ifuckingloveyoutoo.” And he slams into you again, and again, making you whimper loudly, clawing at his back. You both are lost in the moment, giving each other as much love as possible. Bill is breathing in your ear unevenly, and you’re clenching his dick with your pussy, drinking his milk down. 

You lick the shell of his ear. “Bill…I…if I said…”

He shushes you, “Shhhh…it’s okay, love. It’s better than okay.”

You finally are able to look into his eyes again, and he looks completely taken by you, and sated. You kiss him, and this time it’s gentle and loving, kind of sloppy. You feel him pull out of you. 

He lies beside you, catching his breath. You rest your head on his chest, above his heart, tracing a nipple. “_Wow._” He breathes, remembering what he first said to you at the beginning of this night.

“_Wow, _yourself.” You say, just as breathlessly. 

You both are too exhausted to take a shower, or move at all, but you don’t really mind. He holds you while you both doze off.

Waking up, you’re in his strong arms. He’s kissing your neck, his cock teasing your entrance. He whispers your name. “I had a dream that I made love to the most beautiful woman.” He says in your ear. 

You smile, kissing his hand. “Uh oh.” You say jokingly.

He lightly slaps your thigh, “Come here, let me…”

You roll on top of him, and immediately you guide his cock to your entrance. You can tell he wasn’t expecting that, by the look of pure bliss and shock on his face. 

“Oh my…god…” he says, his hand on his forehead. Then, he puts both hands on your supple hips, as you bounce on him. 

His eyes look dark blue, and his grip tightens as you go faster. You pinch his nipples while you ride him. 

“Bill.” You say simply, with a sexy groan. “I need it in me again. I need your milk.”

You feel his hips bolt upward at your words. Suddenly he’s pounding into you like a jackhammer. You’re whimpering, and he’s rolling his eyes back. You’re at the edge. Fuck, he got you there so fast. 

“So big!” You whine, grinding against his dick, still plummeting into you. He lets out a deep groan as he presses himself against you, feeling you shake on top of him. You both cum hard. You throw your head back. He thinks aloud, “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

You gasp, coming again, and you collapse onto him. He’s stroking your hair. “_I do love you._” He whispers in your ear. 

You kiss him deeply. Never would you have guessed that Bill had liked…or loved…you this much. As much as you did for him. Your heart feels truly full at his words. 

You gently pull off of him, kind of sticky. You can’t stop smiling like an idiot. But when you look over at him, he’s smiling goofily too.

“Uhm…we’re gross.” He says, crinkling his nose. You laugh, “Yeah, we are. Shower?”

He nods, “OH yeah.” 

When you both get into his shower, medium sized and quite nice, he runs his hands through your hair. “I can’t get enough of you.” He says, “I don’t remember the last time I’ve had this much stamina.” You feel his hard dick pressed against your left thigh. 

You pull on his dick and guide it to your pussy, and he fucks you shamelessly against the wall. Thank god you’re on the pill, you think to yourself.

You’re both so exhausted at this point, when you get out of the shower, you follow Bill to the kitchen to get some water. “Holy shit.” You say into the air, while Bill’s still chugging water. You’re both also still naked, sitting at the table. 

"That was hot." He says with a smile. What's best is, you know that your love is reciprocated, this time.

_Fin_


End file.
